I Don't Want You To Be Alone
by WonderfulLight091
Summary: May returned the smile, "Merry Christmas Drew." She said, "And it's no problem, I just didn't want you to be alone for Christmas." She suddenly blurted out loud.


**"I Don't Want You To Be Alone"**

_This is my first Contestshipping fanfic evaaa! And it's just a short one-shot, I still hope you like it though! A special gift to all Contestshipping fans out there!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I wish I owned Drew though x3**

* * *

_"We're rivals, May and I..."_ Was what the green haired coordinator said in the past to May's friends, Ash and Brock. He heard that Ash was currently at a new region right now called Unova after travelling the Sinnoh Region, while Brock was at who-knows-where to become a Pokemon doctor.

It was almost Christmas, and May and him was back at Hoenn to spend the holiday season, with their families of course. But Drew was out of luck, since his family, when he got back, left a note that they were staying at Kanto with some relatives and they were sorry for not contacting him earlier to let him know.

Drew wasn't mad at all, he was used to be alone after all. Besides, he had his Pokemon to keep him company. He sighed wearily and went outside his house to get some fresh air and to check the mailbox if there was anything new in it.

Girls that happened to pass by took quick glances at him and hoped that he glanced back, but failed miserably. Drew was used to it, ever since before he became successful in his Pokemon contests, girls started to chase him everywhere and ask for his autograph or have a picture with him. Some even asked him out for a date, but he humbly refused.

There was only one girl he wanted to go out on a date with, and that was his so-called rival May. He didn't know when it happened or how... all he knew was he was starting to have feelings towards her that passed the line of rivals or friends. When he saw how sad she was when she lost to Solidad on the grand festival, he wished he could take all her pain away. He gave her a rose instead, and was glad that she finally smiled.

He was super happy to know that she decided to go to Johto as well. They bumped into each other a lot there, and sometimes on the road and not on the contests. They became closer then.

Drew grabbed the letter in the mail box, opening it while he made his way back inside the house.

_Hi Drew! Happy holidays! Hope you were able to get home just fine, send my regards to your family. Thanks and take care!_

_May_

_PS: Max says hi as well :)_

It was short yet he could feel that it was full of care. He smirked and flicked his hair back, and went inside his room and placed the letter inside his drawer with a photo album of his Pokemon and him, and contests, and with some of his friends he made along the way and with May. "Happy Holidays May." He muttered and closed the drawer.

**...**

"Drew's family went to the Kanto region to his mom's sister's house to spend Christmas. You didn't know that?" Solidad said through the video-call, "They dropped by to say hi just a few days ago." She added.

May's brows furrowed, "No, I didn't know. So that means his all alone right now? And tomorrow's Christmas..." She stated the obvious.

"Well, not particularly alone. His Pokemon are with him, remember?" The red-headed coordinator reminded her with a raised brow as she leaned back on her seat.

May sighed wearily, "Okay Solidad, thanks, I need to go now, I just remembered that I had something to do. Oh, and happy holidays." She said in a smile.

Solidad returned the smile with as much cheerfulness as the brunette, "Thanks May, and you too. Bye." And with that, the screen went off.

_"He has feelings for you May."_ She remembered Solidad's words before. She could feel her face heat up in embarrassment at the memory. She often wondered if it was true but then thought it was silly. Drew would_ never _look at her in _that_ way. They were rivals for goodness' sakes, and occassionally good friends. Besides, he had all those pretty girls flaunting themselves at his direction. She sadly thought and got up from her seat. But still, being alone in Christmas was depressing. She made her decision then and there. She was going to see Drew and let him come over and spend Christmas with them instead. She didn't care if she had to drag him the whole way.

"Mom, I'm going out!" She shouted as she grabbed her coat bonnet.

"Wait May! Where are you going? We need to prepare for later!" Caroline called out from the kitchen.

"Don't worry! I won't take long, I'm just going to go pick up someone, you don't mind someone spending Christmas with us right?"

"No, but-"

"Great! Bye!" And with that she shut the door behind her before Caroline could reply. She grabbed her new bike and drove away. It was still the afternoon, and she hoped she could get to Drew in time and go back to Petalburg before twelve o'clock.

**...**

Drew was at the garden tending to his rose bush. He thought to send some to May for this Christmas, if it arrived to her on the exact date that is. Butterfree, Roserade, and Masquerain accompanied him on his task. "Ros, Ros," Roserade mumbled.

"What?" Drew questioned as he raised a brow at his Pokemon.  
"Ros,"

"Hmn."

"Beautifly!" A Beautifly appeared and Masquerain and Butterfree immediately went over to play with it.

"A Beautifly?" Drew thought out loud, "Wait, but that's-" He wasn't able to finish when May appeared just over the fence of the garden.

"Hi Drew," She said and smiled sheepishly at him. "Can I come in?"

Drew stared at her incredulously and shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Uh sure, I'll open the front door for you."

"Thanks." And with that, she headed back.

Drew left his Pokemon outside to play as he rushed inside and opened the door for May who made herself at home and threw her coat at the neatly cleaned floor. Drew just rolled his eyes and flicked his hair and followed the brunette to the living room. May threw herself at the sofa and sighed in contentment.

"So..." He started and leaned against the wall adjacent to where she sat, "What are you doing here? It's the twenty-fourth."

"Yeah I know what date it is." She snapped and leaned back on the seat, "I came to pick you up!" She merrily said.

"WHAT?"

May furrowed her brows at him, "Are you deaf? I told you that I'm here to pick you up!"

Drew shook his head for the second time, "No I heard what you said, I mean, why?"

"Obviously to spend Christmas with me and my family. So hurry up and get your coat and Pokemon. We need to leave right away if we want to make it back in time. I don't care if you don't want to," She added when she noticed that he was about to protest, "I won't have you spending your Christmas alone, it's lonely. And no one should be lonely on such a special occassion." She smiled sweetly at him. The truth was, she just didn't want _him_ to be alone, but she wouldn't tell him of course.

Drew groaned. He just couldn't say no to her when she's smiling at him like that. "Okay fine." He murmured and went to get his Pokemon outside and the ones he left in his room, "Your Beautifly is outside as well." He thought to remind her.

"Oh, yeah, I know." She replied and stood up and went outside as well.

"This is the second time I've been here, and you garden still takes my breath away." She muttered. The garden had many types of flowers in it. Roses of different colors, sunflowers, morning glories, lilacs, and so much more.

Drew smirked and called out to his Pokemon and put them back to their Pokeballs. May did the same with Beautifly. "So let's go?" He turned to look at her, she nodded.

They arrived at eleven o'clock PM. Caroline, Norman and Max waited at the living room and sighed in relief when they came through the door. They saved the reprimands for later of course... after Christmas.

**...**

They were outside the house now with all their Pokemon, and the countdown started, "Three, two, one..."

Fireworks flew and burst at the sky, illuminating it wonderfully. Snow started to fall and Drew held May's hand and slipped a rose in it. "Merry Christmas May, and thank you." He smiled at her.

May returned the smile, "Merry Christmas Drew." She said, "And it's no problem, I just didn't want you to be alone for Christmas." She suddenly blurted out loud.

Their eyes widened and May covered her mouth with her free hand and turned beet red, "I-I mean, that..." She stammered, trying to find the right words to say for an excuse.

Drew grinned and got hold of her hand that covered her mouth and kissed it; he then held it to his cheek, feeling the warmth of it, "So much for rivals, thanks, I like you."

May turned away from him, still embarrassed, "Hm... I like you too."

Max clicked on the camera and it took the picture of both of them, flashing in the process. Drew immediately let go of May's hand and both of them turned to Max who was grinning mischievously, "Does this mean you two are dating now? Oh wait 'til I put this on the internet and send it to Ash and the others! And maybe Drew's fanclub while I'm at it!"

"Yo-you wouldn't! Max!" May yelled and chased after her brother who went running back inside the house to his room. Drew just laughed at the two and proceeded inside as well leaving Caroline giggling and Norman sighing.

* * *

_Hehehehe, well I hope you guys liked it! And IDK if they use fireworks on Christmas on other countries, but in my country it does... so yeah :) _

_Happy Holidays everyone! ^_^_


End file.
